Trip a Little Light Fantastic with the Loud Rabbits
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: When Warren Loud sees his sister Bippa distraught after an English exam, he and the rest of the Louds try to cheer her up with a familiar ditty.


**Lyrics originally written by Scott Wittman**

Warren Loud was having an easy going Friday afternoon. He was playing Wreck-It Rhino on his Nintendoe Switch to start off his weekend. All of a sudden, he saw one of his sisters, Bippa, slamming the front door of their home. He paused his game to see what was wrong.

"Hey Bippa!"

"Not now ya wanker," she shouted. The Brit inspired Loud was about to storm upstairs before being stopped by her only brother.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"None of your concern." She strutted upstairs to the bathroom.

Warren followed her up. "Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME BLOODY ALONE!" Bippa slammed the bathroom door.

The 11 year old rabbit put an ear to the door. He could hear her crying into the toilet. Bippa was clearly upset about something that happened a school.

Luckily, Warren saw his youngest sister, Beatrice walking through the hall listening to west coast rap. "Beatrice! Can you help me? I can't seem to break through to Bippa."

The prodigy lifted half of her earphones out of her right ear. "Well, ifth I were to give a guessth, our sibling of the British culture is distraught she failed her English exam."

"What?" Warren Asked. "How could she fail? She knows more about English than a honey bear."

"Beats me," the glasses dawning 4 year old said. "I tried my hardest to tutor her for such an exam. However, I'm not particularly one to dabble long in basic human emotions." Beatrice walked away to listen to her rap songs.

Warren looked back at the door. He did a small peek in to see his sister face down in the lou, hat in one hand on the ground and her umbrella thrown at the sink. "Poor Bippa," the bunny boy thought. "Wish there was a way to make her feel better." After a moment of thinking, Warren got an idea. He got his other sisters together and told them his plan to cheer up Bippa.

* * *

He cracked open the bathroom door. "Hey Bippa-"

The girl looked up, face fur entirely wet from the tears and toilet, and screamed, "WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DON'T YOU BLOODY GET!" She threw her bowler with a flower in it at him before putting her head back in the porcelain throne.

"Look, I know this English stuff is your thing, but you shouldn't get upset over one bad grade." Warren put the hat back on her head in hopes of a response.

Nothing.

The brother nodded toward his musically gifted sister, Barbara, and she strummed some familiar notes on the guitar.

Warren said softly, "_Let's say you're lost in a park_

_Sure, you can give in to the dark_

_Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me"_

Bippa looked up from the bowl to see Warren and Bella walking up toward her.

The black furred sister sang, _"When you're alone in your room_

_Your choice is just embrace the gloom."_

_"__Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me," _Warren continued.

Bippa was stunned at this point, but a couple of her siblings continued.

_"__For if you hide under the covers_

_You might never see the day_

_But if a spark can start inside your heart_

_Then you can always find the way"_

Warren sang with Barbara picking up the pace on guitar (though it sounded like other instruments were involved), "_So when life is getting dreary_

_Just pretend that you're a leerie_

_As you trip a little light fantastic with me"_

Blair questioned, "What's a leerie?"

Bippa stood up. "A lamplighter, Blair."

"Oh," said the dumb blonde loud. "What's a lamplighter?"

Betty sighed and made her strict self known. "CALL TO ARMS! Louds, trip the light to lead the way."

Barbara sung, _"Now when you're stuck in the mist_

_Sure, you can struggle and resist_

_Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me"_

Next Brooke,_ "Now say you're lost in the crowd_

_Well, you can stamp and scream out loud_

_Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me."_

Beatrice now, _"And when the fog comes rolling in_

_Just keep your feet upon the path_

_Mustn't mope and frown or, worse, lie down_

_Don't let it be your epitaph."_

Warren extended his hand to Bippa and got her up off her knees and into the hallway. He, along with Beatrice, Bella, Betty, Barbara, and Brooke continued, _"So when life is getting scary_

_Be your own illuminary_

_Who can shine a light for all the world to see_

_As you trip a little light fantastic with me."_

Beverly handed Bippa her umbrella and sung, _"A leerie loves the edge of night_

_Though dim, to him the world looks bright_

_He's got the gift of second sight."_

All the Loud kids shouted, "To trip a little light fantastic!"

They walked Bippa toward the stairs as Bodhi sung, _"A leerie's job's to light the way_

_To take the night and make it day."_

Bella sung, _"We mimic the moon, yes, that's our aim."_

Bippa's siblings sung, "_For we're the keepers of the flame!"_

The Brit was impressed with her sisters and brother. She felt like less of a failure now as she was led downstairs by them and sang along, _"And if you're deep inside a tunnel_

_And there is no end in sight_

_Well, just carry on until the dawn_

_It's darkest right before the light."_

The Brit jumped the last step with her brother as she was given her teapot. _"As you trip a little light fantastic_

_Won't you trip a little light fantastic_

_Come on, trip a little light fantastic with me!"_

She sat down in the couch in the living room and spoke normally. "I do feel much better, Warren. Thank you."

"See," the boy bunny said. "You ain't the only one with troubles, Bippa. We all gotta find the light somewhere."

_"__Oh really," the Brit smirked. "Warren! Give us your weep and wail. To the rest of ya, that means tale."_

Warren did some kick and prance with Belinda and Bianca.

Warren: _"I had met this girl"_

Belinda: "_Outta this world!"_

Warren: _"Wanted to impress her"_

Belinda: _"Wanted to confessor"_

Warren: _"Couldn't quite make it"_

Bianca: "_So we had to paint it."_

Warren: _"I smiled and smirked"_

And everyone finished,_ "To work!"_

"You wanna speak leerie, Bippa?" Asked Warren.

"Can I speak leerie?" The girl responded. "Course I can! I'm Bippa Loud, y'all!"

"Lemme do it with you?" The brother questioned.

"Oh, very well then," she remarked, bringing Warren down onto the couch.

"_Bippa, tell us your sorry tale,"_ sang Barbara.

Everyone else said,_ "Give us your weep and wail!"_

Bippa: "_Went to school"_

Warren: "_Called a fool"_

Bippa: "_Failed English"_

Warren:_ "Unfair Test"_

Bippa: "_Lower my chin"_

Warren:_ "Felt bad within"_

Bippa:_ "Till I found a brother"_

Everyone: "_Beyond any other"_

Bippa: "_Who took me on a trip"_

Beulah: "_Snap a horse's whip"_

Bippa: "_And we tripped a little light fantastic"_

Warren:_ "Now that sounds a little bit bombastic"_

The music lover whispered, _"But she tripped the light."_

_"__We tripped the light," _whispered back Warren and Bippa.

Everyone stood up and sang, _"Let's trip a little light fantastic!"_

They marched outside of their house.

_"__Now if your life is gettin' foggy_

_That's no reason not to nav_

_There's so much in store inside the door_

_Of 1216 Franklin Ave."_

Warren finished them off._ "So when troubles are incessant_

_Simply be more incandescent_

_For your light comes with a lifetime guarantee."_

All the Louds gave into the last verse, _"As you trip a little light fantastic_

_Won't you trip a little light fantastic_

_Come on, trip a little light fantastic with me!"_

(Sisters: _Went to school_

_Called a fool_

_Failed English_

_Unfair Test_

_Till I found a brother_

_Beyond any other_)

Bippa and Warren sung last, _"And we tripped a little light fantastic."_

Barbara did a Loud House guitar riff (Bah-Dah-Dum). "Thank you Loud House! Good Night!" She Said.

"HONK! Louds," said a familiar voice from next door. "Keep it Down! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Mr. Goose," Warren apologized.

The old geezer honked back at them before putting his head back in the window.

The Loud Rabbits went back inside except for Warren and Bippa.

"So."

"So."

"Wanna go play video games?" Asked the boy.

"I'd be delighted!"


End file.
